Amor Imposible
by FriiMoriarty
Summary: A veces uno se enamora de la persona incorrecta, cuando tiene frente a sus ojos a la persona correcta para uno.
1. Peter Parker

Sonrió a su celular, la hora no era realmente lo que importaba al momento de desbloquearlo. Mas bien era la foto de Tony Stark lo que le hacía sonreír.

Saber que estaba listo para ingresar a los Vengadores y estar con él era lo que más le alegraba en todo ese alboroto.

Otra noche mas sin ningún accidente o imprevisto, se sentía con racha, ademas de que el Sr. Stark le contestaba los mensajes de buenos Dias y buenas noches que Pete le enviaba. Cielos, sentía mariposas en su estomago cada vez que abría los mensajes de Tony.

Precisamente había enviando el texto al millonario cuando sintió una presencia a su lado. Su sentido arácnido se activo y sin pensarlo guardó su movil y aventó su telaraña, la cual fue fácilmente cortada a la mitad

— ¿Así es como recibes a tu mejor amigo?— canturreó el mercenario — Ni siquiera por que he evitado que tengas noches agitadas, spidey-boy.

— Deadpool — suspiró, el mercenario era bastante molesto. Después de una breve visita a una ciudad por un proyecto escolar, y que se cruzaran sus caminos, Deadpool no dejaba de acosar al pobre Spidey.

— ¿A quién mensajeabas, arañita? O más bien, ¿Por que no me mensajeabas a mi? ¿Es por que mi celular es de hello kitty?

— No, espera... ¿qué?, ¡No! — Negó e hizo una mueca de confusión debajo de su mascara. — No te importa, pero hablaba con el Sr. Stark.

— Ohhh, Iron Man — Esbozó melódicamente al decir el nombre del super héroe — Le hablas al hombre de metal, cuando tienes a un verdadero hierro frente a ti.

— Eres repulsivo — Frunció mas el entrecejo, pero cuando se disponía a irse, Wade le pesco del brazo, jalando a su cuerpo.

— ¡Ya! Perdona, arañita. No lo vuelvo a hacer, prometo no molestarte con tu novio. — Hacía cara de puchero, posiblemente por que de verdad sentía celos al decir que a spidey le gustaba Stark. — Sin embargo, Spidey, tengo que advertirte que no te conviene.

— Whoa, detén tu caballo. —Peter lo separo de su brazo, sonrojado por debajo de su mascara y algo tartamudo negó varias veces — E-En primer lugar e-el Sr. Stark no es mi novio. Es mi mentor, y lo admiro mucho... mucho. —Paró de negar y se cruzó de brazos — y en segundo lugar, ¿Quien eres tú para decirme quien me conviene?

—Te lo dije, tu mejor amigo.

—Estas loco. —Se descruzó los brazos rodando los ojos y un mensaje sonó, sacó el movil y justamente era mensaje del castaño. Un escueto "Duerme bien, niño" y con eso, le habia movido el suelo a Peter.

— ¿Ves lo que te digo? No! Es muy viejo, mejor alguien, no sé, 10 años mas joven, con una sonrisa irresistible—Sonrio marcando la sonrisa por debajo de su mascara negra con rojo.

Peter le miró, por un segundo le pareció cómico pensar en ello, pero le lanzó una telaraña a la cara la cual Wade no pudo esquivar y se fue de espaldas al suelo.

—Basta Deadpool. Ni siquiera te conozco, eres un asesino, no eres ni por mucho, alguien que me convenga.

—Mmhnmh! —Alzo los brazos y se quitó la mascara, era la primera vez que Pete lo veía. El rubio no quería hacerlo, pero para quitar esa telaraña de su mascara seria complicado y tardado.

Los ojos de Spiderman se abrieron un poco mas, la reacción la continúo su traje, pues cómicamente los ojos en su mascara también se agrandaron de sorpresa.

— Wade, me llamo Wade Wilson. No vivo aquí, pero por el momento me alojo en una habitación alquilada.. si, con dinero no muy honestamente ganado.

— Y-Yo...

— Lo sé, parezco el aborto de un aguacate con una pasa echada a perder. Fui el conejillo de un experimento, no se me quita, lo intenté, también sospecho que estoy un poco loco... pero eso dicen las voces, no yo. — Alzo los hombros como restándole importancia y Pete se acerco.

El azabache le pareció por una parte algo que jamas había visto y realmente no sabia como reaccionar, sin embargo, no le causaba asco o algún rechazo, se acerco y se sacó la mascara. Había conseguido la confianza muy rápido de todos los héroes a los que conocía, ya casi todos dentro de los vengadores sabían su identidad verdadera. Era la primera vez que tomaba el riesgo con alguien que no era un héroe.

—P-Peter... Parker. — Su apellido lo susurro, casi inaudible, como si el solo echo de pronunciarlo era mostrarse desnudo ante Wade.

— Vaya. Eres como un ser de luz, mágico y misterioso.

—Dios, callate.

— Bien, ¿ahora me crees cuando te digo, que soy sincero?

— No, ahora debo volver a casa. Quiero dormir y mañana debo ir a ver al Sr. Stark a su mansión. — Inventó para poder salir de ahí.

— Y nadie me invitó.

— No eres un vengador... ni siquiera un buen chico. — Rodó los ojos y sonrió de medio lado al otro.

— Joo.. eso se podría arreglar. Baby boy, ¿si me comporto bien podrías darme una oportunidad?

— Lo pensaré, aun que será un no. — Lanzó su telaraña lejos del techo donde estaban y entro a hurtadillas a su habitación. Esa noche quería pensar en Tony, en verlo y en lo mucho que deseaba estar con él, no con el mercenario.


	2. Encuentros

Habían pasado ya bastantes meses siendo acosado por el mercenario. Se habían construido una especie de relación amigo-no tan amigo entre ambos. Finalmente Peter tiene un corazón grande, y siempre le brindaba el beneficio de la duda a los desconocidos, fueran como fueran.

— Spidey...

— Dime — Murmuró viendo hacia su celular, esta vez no habia tenido mensajes de Tony. Ni una respuesta. Su sentido le decia que tenia dos posibilades a ello. Que Tony estuviese con Pepper, o que regresase con Steve.

— Tu hombre de metal no te habla mas, ¿verdad?

— No es de tu incumbencia Deadpool. —Frunció el entrecejo bajo su mascara y suspiro, no queria ser grosero, pero cualquiera de las anteriores opciones, no le convencia muy bien.

— Ya, esta bien. — El bocazas se habia levantado del sitio en el que habia estado sentado por horas con el aracnido y se estiro.

—Te vas? —Peter levanto la mirada hacia el.

—Tengo algunas mierdas que arreglar. Ademas, escuche que tienes un paseo escolar mañana, y no me lo quiero perder

— Eres Irritante.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

En el otro extremo de la ciudad, al dia siguiente, se encontraba el playboy con la pelirroja, paseando por el parque.

— ¿Otra vez peter? — Ella sonrió, le parecía adorable el echo de pensar que el joven habia tomado como figura paterna a Tony, el joven araña le había mandado mensajes todos los días a Stark.

— Así es, ese chico es insufrible —Bromeó y la estrecho en sus brazos. — Gracias por acompañarme, no queria venir al parque y correr solo.

— Todo estaria mejor si no hubieras regresado a esto.— Ella se separó, señalando el reactor nuevo en el pecho del moreno.

— Lo se, me operaron. Pero esto me ayuda a protegerte, a protegerlos.

— No lo necesitas

— Tienes razon, no lo necesito, pero es un "por si acaso" ya sabes, cuando en vez de camisas hay...

— Un monstruo en el closet.

— Exacto.

— Deberian de haber solo camisas...

De pronto, y de la nada, un portal se abrió y con él, dando paso a Dr. Strange, quién salía del otro lado del portal.

— Tony Stark, te necesitamos. El destino del universo esta en riesgo, no estoy exagerando.

— ¿Quien eres? Espera, ¿Necesitamos?

— Hola Tony... — Salió detras del hechizero para, y sin pensarlo, abrazar a su amigo.

Sin pensarlo mucho, atravesaron el portal hacia el santuario de Strange.

— Antes de la vida, no existía nada. Se crearon durante la gran explosión, gemas que tienen la característica de un aspecto en la vida. — Comentaba Wong mientras desvelaba con su poder, una ilusión visual que enseñaba las gemas a Tony — Alma, Poder, Mente, Espacio, Realidad...

— Y tiempo. — Interrumpió Strange, mientras hacía un movimiento con sus manos, y abría el Ojo de Agamotto, mostrando la piedra verde, iluminada dentro del mismo artilugio.

— ¿Como dices que se llama?

— Thanos, Tony, es una plaga. Llega a cada planeta y mata a la mitad de la población. Ya tiene la gema del poder y la del espacio, ahora mismo es el ser mas fuerte de toda la galaxia.

— Al menos sabemos que hay dos gemas en la tierra. — Comentó el hechizero.

— Deberías llamas a Visión. — Se acercó el pelinegro al castañ.

— Si... hay un problema con ello.

— ¿A que te refieres con problema?

— A que desconecto su transmisor y no he sabido nada de él en semanas.

— Tony, ¿Perdiste otro super robot? — Comentó Bruce con un ligero tono de desesperacion

— ¿Quién podría encontrarlo? — Advirtió Strange.

— Mierda...

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó nuevamente el hechicero frunciendo el entrecejo.

— Probablemente Steve Rogers. — Tony hizo una mueca, herido.

— Llámalo — Abrió los ojos con un toque de felicidad Banner.

— No es tan fácil, no hemos hablado hace tiempo.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— No nos hemos puesto al día. Los vengadores terminaron, Steve y yo rompimos. No nos hablamos más.

— Tony... Thanos viene, a quien le hables será el último de tus problemas...

Ante la respuesta de su mejor amigo, tomo una larga bocanada de aire y dejó salir un largo suspiro. Tomó de su bolsillo aquel móvil de tapa que siempre había traído desde que él y Steve habían terminado su relación.

Justo en el momento en que iba a apretar la tecla "llamar", el aire había cambiado. Algo en el ambiente no estaba bien. Gritos por doquier se escuchaban.

Tony guardo el movil y salió del recinto sin dudarlo. La gente corría por doquier, autos chocados. Gritos desesperados era lo que el escuchaba. Ayudó a una joven que se había chocado en el piso. Wong y Bruce a un automóvil que se estrellaba en un poste. Fue cuando vieron una gigantesca nave descender del cielo.


End file.
